Son of Who?
by Jezebel Two Rivers
Summary: Everyone thinks Percy's father is Poiseiden.Or is he.And who is this Frankie girl that Percy seems to know real well?The reason, they were best friends from Pre k-the summer before 6th grade. Read as Percy finds out all about himself. post-TLO.
1. Prolouge

This is my first PJO story so go easy on me.

Summary: Everyone thinks Percy's father is Poiseiden. Or is he. And who is this Frankie girl that Percy seems to know real well. The reason, they were best friends from Pre k-the summer before 6th grade. Read as Percy finds out all about himself. Set after TLO. Percy is 17.

Rating: T

Pairing: Percy/OC

Warning: Bitchy Annabeth 

Percy POV

13 years ago

"Nooooo," I yelled, "I don't wanna go!" She looked at me and sighed.

"Percy you have to! And besides all you have to do is play and nap." That sounded fun. I allowed Mommy to take my hand and pull me into the Daycare. When we got in there, there were alot of kids. I waved to all of them when my mom went to go talk to an adult. A girl with pretty blue eyes and a ring around the iris that was purple came over. She had black hair that went down to her chin and a dark purple T-Shirt with dark blue jeans on which was weird because all the other girls had dresses and skirts on. "Hi my names Frankie Rimes, short for Francis but if you ever call me that I'll kill you." She said. I was suprised so I did what I normally do. Used sarcasm. "Thats a really long name." I said looking at Frankie. She smiled crookedly and put her arm around my neck and said, "I like you kid."

12 years ago

"How do you like kindergarden PJ?" Asked Frankie sadly. "I don't think I like it Crow." I replied. (I called her Crow because of her black hair)

"Why not?" She asked quietly. "Well first 'cause you're being bullied by those stupid girls, Second 'cause I'm being bullied, and third 'cause we both have ADHD and dyslexia." I finished quietly. "PJ you're the best friend I ever had." We both smiled at each other.

11 years ago

"FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!" The crowd of 1st graders yelled. I was on the ground punching and kicking so I wouldn't get beat to a pulp. It started because a random kid called Frankie a freak so I told him to shut up. He pushed me and I pushed him and now this. I looked over at Frankie who was fighting with a girl who always picked on her. A teacher ran in and pulled me and the kid off each other. We were in big trouble.

10 years ago

"No Fights." Mom says to me and Frankie. We smile up at her like the angels we aren't. Her eyes softened but her tone didn't. "No Fights." She repeated as we walked away. Like we can control who the jerks are. And what they say. "Did you bring the lighter?" I asked Frankie. "Of course!" She said with mock offence. I rolled my eyes as we walked to the boys bathroom. She pulled out the lighter from her pocket and I pulled the lighting fluid out of my bookbag. This'll be the best thing we did in 2nd grade.

9 years ago

Boring boring boring boring boring. I think I'll talk to Crow. "Hey Frankster," I whisper to her, "I'm boorrrreeeddddd!" She pursed her lips and looked at me. "Then do something." She whispered back. I look over to my other side and see Patrick Coolier. The kid I got into a fight with in first grade. I reach over and pinch him. "Hey!" He yells/whispers. I stuck my tounge out at him and Frankie started laughing. I start laughing with her and the teacher comes toward us and says, " Is my teaching getting in the way of your goofing off. Me and Frankie looked at each other and said in sync, "Yup." And we burst out laughing. "Go to the principal's office, NOW!" She yelled.

8 years ago

"Vandalism, arsony, disrespectful to teacher, fighting, and now bullying." The principal told us sharply. "We are gonna have you sign a bullying contract and suspend you for three days." I was leaning against the arm of the chair with one of my legs slung over the side. "Do we need our lawyers to take a look at these contracts?" I asked sarcatically. "Come on you have to admit, hanging a kid by his under ware on a hook in the girls' bathroom is funny." Frankie says, "I have to give props to PJ he did all the lifting." I realized she was trying to tick the principal off. "Oh, but Frankie did all the planning." I added. The principal's face was a strange raddish color. "Never, in all my years, have I seen two students as horrible as you two." I got up and bowed. "Thanks, Principal Perez, that means alot to us." Frankie said. We left the principal dumbstruck.

7 years ago

Summer after 5th grade

It was my birthday. But I was sad. Frankie was moving to Chicago and I was going to yancy acadamy. "I don't want to go to fancy pants acadamy!" I complained to Frankie. Frankie had changed alot since we first met in Pre K. Her hair had grown all the way down to her mid thigh and she actually wore blouses sometime. She was tall for her age but so was was 5"5 and I was 5"7. Last year she sang to me when I broke my wrist and we were waiting for the ambulance to come and let me tell you she has the prettiest voice ever. It was like her words were visible and they eased the pain. She got up from the park bench and hugged me. Yes actually hugged me. "PJ would you be mad if I gave you something that nobody else will ever have?" I shook my head no. As I looked down at her she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm. This was my first kiss and this was her's too. This is what she wanted me to have. Now she has my first kiss too. "Percy!" I heard my mom yell. We lived a block away from the park so I heard her yell from her front door. The kiss was about 20 seconds long but it felt ike forever. When we broke apart I said, "I have top go."

"Me too." She mumbled. Small tears escaped from her eyes. I grabbed her and hugged her. "I don't know how but I promise someday we'll find each other again. I know we will." She started crying again and I hugged her tightly. We walked back to my house with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. I wish I could stop time.

**What did you think? please R&R. It makes me happy. Soooo...yeah!**


	2. The Break Up

Oh wow. Thank you percyjacksonharrypotter, h, Selene's Daughter, Jasmine, Reyanna, Percian-Percy, Winner, and Secret for reveiwing. None of my stories have ever gotten so many reviws in the first chapter. No Jasmine Frankie is not the Daughter of hades. Look at her name closer and you'll get it. Also you'll see who Percy's father is. Sally is his mother.

Percy POV  
Camp Half blood 9 months after the war  
*****DREAM******  
"Percy we need to talk." Says Annabeth. " Sure whats up." I say happily. I was always happy since we started dating. She leads me to the beach and takes a deep breath. "Percy I want to break up." She says quietly. My heart stops and my face turns into an emotionless mask. "Why?" I asked coldly. "I've met someone new and I think he is the One. The one I have waited for for all my life." She says excited. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. " I hope you have a nice life Annabeth." I said cracking at the end. "Thats all?" She asks, "No fight for me. I knew I made the right choice breaking up with you because you're a spineless pussy!" She tried to turn away but I caught her wrist. "What did you call me?" I said, my eyes flashing. "P...P..Percy whats wrong with your eyes?"  
*****End*****

I opened my eyes to my bright bedroom at my mom's house. Her and paul bought a house about a month after the battle. Weird dream, I thought to myself. What did she mean by my eyes. I walked to the bathroom. When I got out I dressed in a dark green longsleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and dark green hightops. "Percy its time for you to go!" My mom yelled sadly. "I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch." I mumbled the last part. "I heard that!" She yelled. How the hell does she do that? "Magic." She yells. What the fuck! I walked to the car amd got in. It was a short drive and after many hugs annd kisses from my mom Paul actually managed to pry my mother away. Ah, I thought, Home at last. I walked towards Chiron. " Hey Chiron." I say. He just nods in my direction. "Whats wrong Chiron?" I ask. "A whole new bunch of campers came in today and they are all different ages." I understood the annoyingness of new campers. I was one once too.

I walking to the Archery rings to practice when Annabeth came to talk to me. "Percy we need to talk." Says Annabeth. " Sure whats up." I say happily. I was always happy since we started dating. She leads me to the beach and takes a deep breath. "Percy I want to break up." She says quietly. My heart stops and my face turns into an emotionless mask. "Why?" I asked coldly. "I've met someone new and I think he is the One. The one I have waited for for all my life." She says excited. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. " I hope you have a nice life Annabeth." I said cracking at the end. "Thats all?" She asks, "No fight for me. I knew I made the right choice breaking up with you because you're a spineless pussy!" She tried to turn away but I caught her wrist. "What did you call me?" I said, my eyes flashing. "P...P..Percy whats wrong with your eyes?" My eyes? "My EYES? Thats what your worried about?" I let go of her wrist and started yelling. "YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT HOW YOU BROKE MY HEART OR HOW YOU CAME OUT OF THE BLUE WITH THIS!" The waves which were calm earlier were now at least ten feet high and there was a mini tornado happening. My doing of course. "PERCY!" Came a shout. I recognized the voice but was too far gone with anger too identify it. I let a few tears mix with the tornado but was done crying within a few seconds. "Perseus, stop this instant!" Came a sharp voice. My eyes widened with shock. "THALIA?" I said. I turned around and there she was in all her punk glory. I calmed down a little seeing an old friend so I made the tornado disappear and the waves calm again. " What the hell made you this angry?" She asked incredulesly. "Ask your best friend." I said and stalked away, heartbroken.

Later that day

" Percy?" A quiet voice said from outside the door. I was currently laying on my back staring at the ceiling and silently cursing Aphrodite and Eros. " I'm coming in so I hope you're decent." Thalia walked in but I didn't even acknowledge her. "Come on Percy talk to me." She said gently.


	3. The Talk

Hello readers! Welcome or Welcome Back. I just wanted to say that sooo...um, yeah.

Percy POV

Previousley: "Fine"

I sat up and took a deep breath. "Has Annabeth *Flinch* told you anything?" I asked softly. Thalia shook her head. Greeaat I get the honors of telling her. As I told her the story she grew visibly mad. At the part where Annabeth insulted me you could feel the electricity in the air and you could hear it crackle. For some reason I left out the part about my eyes.

"No ofence but shouldn't you be crying?" She flinched as if I would attack her because of the question. I got off the bed we were sitting on and went to the window. I looked out at the stormy water.

"No," I started, "I'm causing these storms so thats my way of crying. Besides," I joked knowing it would get the mood lighter, "Men don't cry." She narrowed her eyes at me playfully.

"You really should cry it would help." Thalia said. I snorted.

"Its not worth crying for." I stated. "If she were dead I would shed some tears but this isn't worth my time." I realized that I felt exacaly that way. I felt as if a weight in my chest had been lifted. I let go of the storms and you could hear the campers cheering. I looked at thalia.

"Thanks cuz." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Helping me let go." I said simply as I headed toward the door. It was time to brush up on archery.

*****1 month later*****

With all the time I had on my hands these last few months I surpassed the Apollo kids in archery, beat every single Ares kid in wrestling and had better swordsmanship than even Chiron. I was going for a swim right now to relax and reenergize. I was walking down the beach when I saw Annabeth making out with Nico. I haven't really seen Annabeth so I didn't even know who her boyfriend was. Well, I thought, they're gonna get a suprise.

"Hey guys." I yelled toward them. They jumped apart as if they just got shocked by a jellyfish. Annabeth looked at me with fear and Nico looked ashamed.

"I hope I'm not interupting anything." I said happily as I sat down in between them. They're faces were priceless. They looked at me like I was a cat with 10 heads. They kept staring at me so I smiled feindishly.

"Percy get out of here you SOT(Son of a Titan. Hehe)!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"I will as soon as I have a little talk with young Nico here." I said as a wave hit Nico and I. It pulled both of us to the lake. Once we were under the water Nico started apologizing repeatedly at me.

"Nico," I said with a laugh. "Shut up and let me talk kid." He imediately shut up.

"I'm not mad. If you two were meant to be together than be together. I'm not gonna stop you." He looked really relieved.

"So you're not gonna drown me?" He asked. I busted out laughing. After a couple of seconds he joined in the laughter. I summoned another wave a it carried us back to shore all the while wetting Annabeth.

"Percy you psychotic asshole!" She yelled at me for a couple more seconds until I walked away. Gods she can get annoying, I thought.

**Did you like the cousinly love and the humor? I hope you did. R&R. It motivates me.**


	4. Accusations

**Sorry! I know its been a while but I have other stories too. Or just one. Still.**

**AnnabethPOV**

The plan was going perfectly. Break up with Percy. Check. Get him angry. Check. Though the thing with his eyes was weird. Date Nico. Check. Request an audience with the Olympians. Check. I was currently waiting in the throne room, waiting for Poisidon to make an apperance. He strolled in and the meeting comenced. " If you don't mind, I would like to hurry because I have a meeting with Percy. He is helping me redesign my palace to make it less vulnerable against attacks." He said proudly. I was shocked. Percy didn't have an architectual bone in his body. My shock must have been evident on my face. I shook my head to clear it.

" I beleive Percy is host to a part of Kronos' soul. Whether he knows it or not." There were quiete a few outcries. The loudest coming from Poisidon and, to everyones surprise, Hades. Zues held up his hand and everyone shut up.

" Tell me," Lord Zues began. " What is your evidence?" I took a few deep breaths. Poisidon looked as if he wanted to blast me where I stood. Hades looked down on me as if I were an interesting specimen. I cleared my throat.

" On the day that Percy and I broke up he was angry because I asked something he didn't like. I asked what happened to his eyes. Since after the war his temper wasn't the best. Anyways, when I told Percy I wanted to break up because there was another, he got angry. His eyes turned gold and he caused a hurricane just like when he faught Hyperion. The only thing that stopped him from killing me was Thalia. Which brings me to her. I beleive if Percy is Kronos then Thalia is within his ranks." I babbled out in a rush. At the part where I told them about Thalia, Aphrodite had to hold Artemis back so she wouldn't attack me with her bare hands.

" Young Demi-god, it is one thing to accuse the savior of Olympus. It becomes personal when you insult my daughter. Why have you just barely come to us now." Lord Zues said through clenched teeth. He was visibly straining as to not grab his Master Bolt and bar-b-q me. I was angry though.

" Luke was the real hero. He died for Olympus. He killed himself for us and Percy gets all the credit. As for my timing, I had to make sure my accusations were sound." I said. Zues' eyes flashed dangerously. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off at the sound of Poisidon's voice.

" That is proposterous! Percy never asked to be congradulated. If anything he always twisted it to make other people sound better than him. He hates the attention and all the lives that were sacraficed in this war." He ranted. " More than a few times I had to tell him to stay at camp. He wanted to leave because he didn't want-"

" Because he didn't want to risk his own hide again!" I figured out that second it was bad to a) Cut off a god and b) insult his son in the same sentence. He was about to get up and do something horrible when my mother's voice rang out. Strong and proud.

" Perhaps Annabeth has a point." She began. " We all know that each of us have annoyed him in one way or another. He may have gotten fed up and let Kronos' soul come into his. Perhaps he has, for lack of better words, gone to the dark side." Poisidon was absolutly fuming.

" Each of you know him. Either from meeting him personally or from watching him. He would never, _never_, betray his friends and family. His fatal flaw says that much. He fought with cut up versions of the prophecy for _five years_. He never got the straight truth yet he still faught. If any of you beleive this girl than it is because you have a personal grudge." As he said this he looked at Athena. My mother looked as if she was going to argue when Hades cleared his throat. Everyone looked his way at once.

" I have to say I agree with Poisidon. The boy has done many favors to the gods. He has caused my own child and many of the minor gods' kids to be claimed. He has prevented another war for at least a century. I am proud to call the boy my nephew. As for his temper, it is survivor's guilt. He would rather have died than let those other people die." Hades finished with a cold smile in my direction. It sent chills down my spine. Zues seemed to be contemplating it.

" All those that beleive the daughter of Athena raise your hands." Only Athena, Ares and I raised our hands. Zues asked those who disbeleived and everyone else's hands went up. Even Mr. D's. I seemed to deflate in defeat. My shoulders slumped as I walked out of the throne room.

**PercyPOV**

I walked into my cabin to grab the blue prints for my father's palace. I sat on the bed but my ass hit something hard. I jumped up and whirled around. There was a cloth on my bed with a note layed on top of it. I reached for the note. It said:

_Percy,_

_This is for you. Make good use of it._

I unwrapped the cloth wearily. When the cloth opened fully it showed a dagger. It wasn't just any dagger. It made the room go cold. It was made of Stygian iron and it seemed to hurt just to look at it. I picked it up, expecting my fingers to grow cold. Instead, it felt as though it was an extension of my arm. It seemed to work for me better than Riptide. I could feel the power radiating from the knife. It was like Kronos' sythe. Beautiful and terrible. I guess I should have told Chiron about it but something told me not to. I usually listen to my gut. It got me out of tougher situations. I put the dagger in a sheath I bought for Annabeth but never got to give it to her. I attached the dagger to my arm and pulled my sleeve down to cover it.

WITH POISIDON

" Father, I beleive if you make the west wing a bit smaller you will be able to build the theater in the south wing bigger. Also, if you make the game room smaller then you can expand the servants quarters and the Cyclops quarters. It will make everyone happy." I said beaming. I look over to see my dad pacing and muttering.

" Dad, you okay?" I ask. He looks at me as if surprised someone was there with him. He sighed.

" Yes, just a bit agitated son. Everything is fine." He said. I started to edge away from him. You know, just in case he started a tsunami or hurricane. He noticed and let out a hearty chuckle.

" Not at you, at something someone said about you." He then went on to tell me the whole story. I suppose he was expecting an outburst or a rant, so I guess he was surprised when I shrugged my shoulders.

" Why aren't you fuming. Your ex girlfriend comes in and starts throwing wild accusations around about you and you shrug?" Poisidon said through clenched teeth. He was madder than me.

" I just don't care anymore father. I really don't. Everyone can say I'm Kronos himself and I still won't care. I'm tired of all of this. All of these machinations and plottings and wars. I'm just too tired to fight anymore. I can't do it anymore." I said sadly. I was feeling really dizzy. My head was spinning and it hurt really badly. I swayed once and fell to the floor. I tried getting up but then I started vomiting blood. My nose and eyes were bleeding.

" Percy! What is going on?" My father asked as he held me. " Apollo!" He yelled. Poisidon did the weird instant materializing thing and we were in the middle of a meeting at camp Half Blood . Blood was trickling out of my mouth, eyes and nose. He looked at a bunch of Apollo campers. " Help him!" Father yelled franticly. "AHHHHHH!" When I screamed it broke the surprise and soon the Apollo cabin was working over me, through out the whole thing my father held my hand. I tried not to let it show but I was in a lot of pain. One of the Apollo kids, her name was Angelina, found my blade.

" Percy what is this?" She asked. I had to think up a lie quick. " It was a present from someone." I managed before I passed out from the pain.


	5. Panic Ensues

Hahahahahahahaha! Miss me bitches? Bet ya did. Ya Dolts, Dicks, and Dunderheads. Just kidding, I sounded like a total bitch, right? My Beta, Orangerules Autumn just added the bitch part. She my Nizzle for Shizzle in da Hizzle. Jk, I feel hyper. Hehe! On with the story.

Percy POV

Oh wow, I thought groggily, I feel so light. Kinda like a feather. Ha, I said feather. I heard someone chuckling next to me but I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't realize that I had voiced my thoughts until someone started talking.

" Still kinda loopy from the trip, aren't you?" It took me a few seconds to recognize the voice. I quickly opened my eyes and bolted up.

" Mom?" I said amazed. I thought I was underwater. How did she get here? " How did you get here? In Dad's palace? Underwater." It took me a couple more minutes for me to register what happened before I passed out. The coughing, the pain, and the camp. Now I was even more amazed.

" Ma, how did you get into camp? You're a mortal." I said. She looked at me with sad eyes. The kind of eyes that tell you something is wrong. The kind of eyes that break your heart and makes you want to embrace her. She has tears pooling and some were spilling over. The strange thing was that her tears were really shiny and pearly white. " Mom, what happened? Whats wrong?" I asked desperate to get her to stop crying.

" Percy, you know I love you with all my heart, right?" She asked. I nodded. I was starting to get scared. " Honey I don't know how to tell you this but I'm dead. I died right when you were being taken to camp by your father." With those words my world came crashing down and shattered to pieces right at my feet.

" Mom please say you're joking! You can't be dead! I...I..." I wasn't usually one to cry but this, this was an exception. I fell to my knees and sobbed. It felt as if a piece of me had been ripped violently away from me. My mom came over to comfort me and I held on to that as much as I could.

" Shh, shh, sadly things happen we just can't explain but I'll always be there for you in your heart and memories. I'll always love you and always remember you and if you do the same for me I'll never really die." My sobs became quieter and quieter until they were gone.

" Mom if you're dead and I'm talking to you does that mean I'm dead?" I asked completely confused.

" No Percy. This is very rare. Its because I gave you my blessing to bath in the Styx it bonded us. Therefore if I die or you die we would be able to see each other one last time. Right now you are hovering between life and death and the longer I talk to you the more you slide towards death. So, I have to go honey and remember I love you." Mom and the rest of my surroundings were fading fast. I felt like I was physically being pulled back to my body or where ever I was going. I slammed into my body and jerked upright. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I looked around to see a bunch of Apollo kids staring at me.

" What? Take a picture it lasts longer." I snapped. I really was in no mood to talk or be gawked at by a bunch of campers like I was in the zoo. This was gonna be a long day.

**Sorry about the shhortness. I had a block lately.**


	6. Pain

Hey I'm back. Sorry for the wait.

**Percy POV**

Crap, crap, crap. My life is a crapstorm with the hershey squirts. I rushed back to my cabin. I had to make sure she was still alive. I was out of breath and in pain by the time I arrived at my cabin. Stupid, no good injuries. I went to the fountain and threw in a coin. I said my mothers new adress and what I saw there broke my heart. Paul was holding the bloodied form of my mother. Paul had a phone pressed to his ear but I didn't hear what he said. All noise drowned out as I stared at the scene before me. My heart was in two peices. The only parent I knew for 12 years of my life was dead. How did other people stand it. How did they not die of heartbreak. My breath was stuck in my throat. I felt tears prickle my eyes and I did nothing to stop them once they were flowing. Why did it have to happen to her? One of the sweetest mortals that ever lived_. I don't understand_. My brain screamed at me. I must have stared at it for a while because I was shocked when it sputtered and disappeared. I still just sat there in the dark, staring at the wall.

I heard Chirons hooves come in. I cut him off before he could talk.

" I tried to IM her. You know what I saw? My mother dead on the kitchen floor. Find who did this Chiron or I will. And it won't be pretty when I do." I told him in the scariest voice I ever heard from myself. You could practically see the aura of pain, hatred, anger, and sadness that surrounded me. My mother won't die for nothing. I'll find who did this and I'll make them pay. They'll wish they were in Tarturus when I'm done with them.


End file.
